


Silver Spoon

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child NCT Dream, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Superpowers, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta lived in a mansion along with their seven children who have incredible individual powers.





	1. When The DAD Meets The MOM

**Author's Note:**

> The Lee Family Household:
> 
> Lee Taeyong - known as the D.A.D (Deity Among Deities) is the most powerful Alpha living in Neo City. He's considered as the Deity among deities as he ruled the city of new Gods. He's the husband of Yuta and the father of seven powerful children.
> 
> Nakamoto Yuta - known as the M.O.M (Master of Masters) is the most powerful Omega living in Neo City. He isn't born in the same country as his husband but he's naturally accepted by the townspeople as the Omega Master Deity. He's the husband of the city ruler, Taeyong and the father and birth giver of their seven powerful children.
> 
>  
> 
> Mark (15) - known as the eldest among the children, is an Alpha son of Taeyong and Yuta, has the power to contol the weather. He can make a lightning, a storm, a tornado, heat up the atmosphere, make it cold, create ice and stop the rain from falling.
> 
> Renjun (14) - the second son who's a Beta, has the power to control anything related to nature. He can grow plants using his own hands, make earthquakes, heal wounds of his and the others and even talk to animals and befriends with them.
> 
> Jeno (13) - the third son who's an Alpha and the twin brother of Donghyuck, has the power of teleportation and create portals. He can go anywhere he wants and make a portal to a place where he wants the other Deities to go.
> 
> Donghyuck (13) - the fourth Omega son of Taeyong and Yuta who's also the younger twin brother of Jeno, has the power to control fire. He can create fire and make it disappear. He can also gather it up to make a fire ball and throw it to explode.
> 
> Jaemin (12) - the fifth Omega son of Taeyong and Yuta, has the power to control minds, things and emotions. He can read other people's minds and emotions, control it and even manipulate it. He can also lift anything in a swift mode using his fingers.
> 
> Chenle (10) - the sixth and second youngest Beta son of Taeyong and Yuta, has the ability to shapeshift. He can transform into any person and animals he wanted.
> 
> Jisung (8) - the youngest Beta son of Taeyong and Yuta, has the power of invisibility and create force fields. He also can pass through the walls and any objects.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *** Inspired from The Avengers, ABO and rich kid fics. Also, since the news of Mark's graduation in NCT Dream... this makes me want to write a fic with the seven of them. This fic will mainly focus on the seven children and their parents, Yutae. A few characters will join in too.
> 
> If you're asking why "Silver Spoon" is the title, the story will provide you the answer. It's not that deep, though.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3 ***

 

It wasn't Taeyong's will to enter the place but this is where his father told him to go. He wanted him to meet the Master of Masters in his place in N City for an unclear reasons where the Master will only answer for him. The Master's butler opened the gate for him, bowing his head upon seeing him. He fixed his polo shirt and walked straight to the couch where the butler asked him to wait.

 

 

"Master Yuta told me that he'll go down in a moment, your Highness." The butler said and offered the Deity a cup of tea. Taeyong gave him a thankful smile and the servant left to meet his Master upstairs. Taeyong took a moment to look at the mansion. It's rare for an Omega to live by his own in a secluded place with only one servant with him. The place is somehow big and neat, totally a place for an Omega. He has a red satin covered chairs, standing out from the white walls and glass window, a huge painting hanging on the wall, thinking that the Omega painted it by himself.

 

 

He heard the door opened and closed upstairs. He stands up, fixing his polo shirt again and even checked his breath if it's still okay or not since he just gulped in that tea, the butler offered. A white silky legs appeared from the stairs and Taeyong couldn't help but to gulp so many saliva. It's only his leg but he can assure that this Omega is the most beautiful among the Omegas that he met.

He waited another seconds only to let his mouth open wide and get mesmerized at the beauty this Omega has.

"I'm sorry for making yo wait. I'm just.. preparing myself to meet you." The Omega said and flicked his eyes, obviously flirting at the still mouth gaped Alpha. Taeyong finally gathered himself up and offered his hand for the Omega to shake. "I'm Taeyong, Lee Taeyong, Neo City's successor."

"Nice to meet you, Taeyong. I'm Yuta, N City's mighty Omega. The only one who's still single and always available." Yuta winked, making Taeyong feel giddy all of a sudden. "Skip the formalities, please? Can you just go up and help me?"

"Help you with what?" Taeyong didn't get any answers from the Omega when he was pushed back on the sofa, only to get trapped by the Omega's knees, kissing him on his lips while grinding his crotch on his thigh. Taeyong didn't take any moment longer as he carried the Omega in his arms, bridal style, to his room upstairs. Then,he realized that the Omega was actually in heat, acting sultry against his will. He couldn't smell it at first but the slick dripping from the Omega's thighs said so.

 

 

 

"God.. why are you.. here.. please!" Yuta guided Taeyong's hands to his throbbing length and asked him to squeeze it. Taeyong is still busy nipping on the Omega's neck and taking off his own pants to get freed. Yuta couldn't stop moaning so loud. It's his very first time to meet an unmated Alpha and the feeling is so great. His father is so strict and tight that he always keep Yuta away from the city for his protection. He's the only Omega in his family and his father wants him to get mated to someone with high positions like this man above him for his own good. His father got a good choice for finding an Alpha for him. Taeyong looks so handsome, gentle and sweet but wild in bed which is what Yuta imagined so many times in bed.

"I didn't... know ... that meeting an Alpha... for the first time feels like this.. god.. more please.." Taeyong froze from the sentence and looked at the Omega. "What did you say? For the first time?"

"Y-yeah." Yuta suddenly feels shy. Taeyong groaned once more and pinned the Omega on the bed with his hands. "So, you're a virgin Omega? Good to know." Taeyong dived his head on the naked Omega's chest. Yuta couldn't stop giving whimpers and moans which Taeyong loved the most.

 

 

 

 

"Wow. I didn't know that our first meeting will be like this." Taeyong laughed along at the Omega. Yuta lays his head on the Alpha's chest, still naked with only blanket covering their bodies. The Alpha, playing his Omega's fingers and admiring how beautiful it is, hummed in response and listened to his Omega. "Father told me that I'll meet you when my heat comes and he isn't wrong. That's a good time to come, to be honest."

"Are you satisfied?"

"Of course, I am. You knot me so well, I feel like I can't walk properly in the next few days." They laughed again and Yuta took his chance to sniff his Alpha's scent making him comfortable. "He wanted us to get married then mark me. He wants to have grand children so fast since he's getting too old now."

"Is that the reason why my father sent me here?" Taeyong slightly looked down to meet Yuta's eyes. He looks so beautiful, looking vulnerable and soft on his arms. "To meet you while in heat so we can have sex and bear children so early?"

"I guess so."

"My father really knows my type of Omegas. He picked up the best one for me to settle down." Yuta blushed at the Alpha's comment and tried his best to hide on Taeyong's neck. The Alpha thought it's cute and pecked the Omega's forehead for affection. "If you're willing to get married with me, I can plan it soon as you want."

"You haven't proposed to me, yet." Yuta peeked to see his Alpha's reaction and grinned.

"Then, let me propose now if that's what you want."

"Aren't we getting way too fast?"

"We already had sex and you're the one who told me to skip formalities." Taeyong teased, making the Omega blush again. He felt like a needy slut but he couldn't blame himself for that actions. It's his heat and he didn't intend say those things while he's having that kind feelings.

"Fine." Taeyong stands up from the bed and kneeled in front of the Omega on the floor. Yuta couldn't stop giggling as the Alpha held his hand to ask him a permission that can change his life forever. "Will you marry me?"

 

"I would love to." Taeyong then stood up again only to dive on his Omega's body and starts another round of moans and pleasures.

 

 


	2. The Matrimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream stream stream!

 

"Now that everything's all settled for the wedding, I wish that both of you will be blessed with a child soon. I even prefer if Yuta is pregnant before you both get married." The Grand Master Omega said as he took the young Omega's hand to hold it. "He shouldn't be like me, only had one son, unable to bear more." 

"Mother, don't worry about that. It seems like Yuta wants to have more children too." Taeyong winked at his Omega causing Yuta to blush so hard in front of Taeyong's mother. The Grand Master Omega cooed at his beauty. "... your children will be very beautiful too." 

"Thank you, Grand Master. I'm willing to bear more for you." Yuta said and helped the elder to carry the plates to the dining room. The Grand Master pats Yuta's arm and smiled sweetly. "Bear more children not because of me but because of love. I want you to love my Taeyongie."  


"I...I.. will, Master." The Grand Master pulled Yuta back to the kitchen to talk to him a bit more. "I know that this is just an arranged marriage but my son isn't that hard to love. You're pretty and kind hearted too, you're my son's type and I'm sure he'll love you soon." Yuta nods his head and grinned back at the elder.

"He can take care of you. He's more than just an Alpha." Yuta took a mental note on this.

 

During the preparation of their wedding, what Taeyong's mother had told him just came true. Not only that he's pregnant with their first child but also he's starting to fall in love with the Alpha.

Taeyong had been very thoughtful of him like making him some breakfast in bed, take him to places where he hasn't been, celebrates his birthday with a surprise, make love to him almost every night and praises him that made him confident than he was before. Even though the other hasn't said those three words yet, Yuta can feel it from the way Taeyong treats him and he definitely wants more of it. That's why he agreed to stay with him in one roof even before their actual wedding.

"Yuta? Are you okay?" His Alpha asked, surprising Yuta from behind. "'I'm alright.. I just vomitted and felt dizzy but I'm okay. That's normal."

"You should stay at our house. I don't want to stress you with all these preparations. Jungwoo will organize our wedding anyways. Just trust your butler." Taeyong said, backhugging Yuta while placing sweet kisses on his neck. "I just want to see it personally. I'm excited for this."

"I am too. The preparation is longer than I thought. It's even much longer than the length of time that I should propose to you." Both of them laughed. Yuta pulled back from the hug to face his fiance. "Taeyong... I love you." The other looked at him in surprise but smiled back only to reply him with the words that Yuta wants to hear ever since he saw the Alpha.

"I.. love you.. too." The pregnant Omega closed the gap and sealed Taeyong's lips with a kiss.

 

The moment that they've been all waiting for is finally happening. Yuta took another look at the mirror only to notice the bump starting to get visible on his white tux. He fixed his coat, rubbed the bump and smiled. "You're showing up now, baby.. Can't wait to finally carry and take care of you." He said and turned to his left to have a great view of his bump. A knock startled him and almost cursed in front of the mirror. "Who is it?"

"Master Yuta? The ceremony is about to start." Jungwoo, his butler, said. "I'm coming. Just for a sec."

"Alright, Yuta... You're going to be a Lee in a few minutes. You can do it." He gave himself a pat and rubbed his bump again. "..I'm ready."

 

The place is full of oregami hanging from the ceiling which Yuta wished to have on his own wedding. The colors of pink and white with gardenia flowers all over the pew makes the place looks so beautiful and elegant. Jungwoo felt proud of his works as his position as a butler raised as the event's organizer. He's very thankful to the couple as they gave their full trust on him.

Taeyong stood at the end of the aisle with his father and best friend, Johnny, waiting for his husband to be. He fixed his coat out of nervousness and looked back and forth to the door. Johnny pats his best friend's shoulder that is so stiff under his coat. "Hey.. loosen up. Don't get so nervous or else, you'll mess up."

"The whole city is watching this wedding. How the hell am I going to do that?" Taeyong spat back in a whisper and Johnny replied. "Just take a deep breath and forget the cameras. Think of Yuta and Yuta only."

As the door opened, the music starts to play. The ever beautiful Yuta started to walk on the long aisle, holding his bouquet of gardenia and his most memorable smile that can blind everyone inside the venue. Taeyong gulped as he stared at his husband to be from head to toe. Yuta is wearing white tux, covering the baby bump with his coat and flower, his hair styled up, looking more beautiful than he ever was. He then looked at his face and then to his eyes until Yuta looked back, making eye contact with each other. Taeyong's world stopped and he realized, he just made the right decision to marry him.

The ceremony ended with the celebrator asking them to kiss. Taeyong didn't hesitate to grab his husband's cheeks and kiss him sweetly in front of the audience. "God.. I love you." Taeyong whispered after the kiss which made Yuta giggled. "I... love you too... and baby too." He pulls Taeyong's hand to place it on his bump. Taeyong couldn't help but to feel so excited for his little one inside. He kneeled in front of Yuta and gave his baby a kiss.

"I love you too, baby." Everybody awed and clapped their hands for the newly wedded couple.


	3. The Queen Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did with this chapter. Lol. Don't mind this mess.

 

"Master Yuta? Is everything alright?" Kun, the newest butler, asked when he noticed the pained face of the Master. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for his husband to arrive when the pain from his abdomen strikes. "I..I'm okay, don't worry about me." He said to the butler and tried to keep his own self, composed.

"If you're feeling something, feel free to call me, Master Yuta." He said and left the Omega to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Yuta felt another pain and he almost scream but he bit his lip and clutched on the sofa to ease it. "Shit."  


"Yuta?" The familiar voice made him sat up and act normal but Taeyong knew that there is something wrong with his husband. "Are you alright?"

"..y-yeah.."

"Don't lie.." Yuta bit his lip again and groaned when another pain strikes his abdomen. "Okay... it hurts.. a lot." Yuta finally admitted and Taeyong rushed to his side to check him up.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" Taeyong asked, earning a 'No' from him.

"I don't know what is happening but I'm pretty sure we don't need a doctor to check me up." Yuta said stubbornly which made Taeyong worry more. "I don't think I can see you like this anymore. If you don't want to see the doctor, let me just ask some help from our dearest friends." Yuta wanted to reject again but the pain that he's feeling strikes even more that he finally agreed.

 

"So... what is happening to my husband?" Taeyong asked the Seer, Taeil. He's serving the family since Taeyong's birth after Taeyong's father saved him from death. Taeil became one of the greatest seer in the city, one of the reason why the family trusted him so much.

"This kid is special. Master Yuta, when you were young, have you encountered a fairy before?" Yuta's eyes squinted, trying to remember a certain fairy. He does encountered one when he's still eight, helping her to escape from the trap, calling her beautiful and was enchanted by her magic.

"I do.. but I cannot remember what she did to me. All I can see is her blue fairy dusts and her magical wand swirling in front of me." The Omega answered and rubbed his bump. "Then she's the one who did this." Taeil said and closed his eyes to watch what happened that time.

"What do you mean?" Taeyong asked, still couldn't understand what's happening.

"Master Yuta helped the Queen Fairy before. As a payment, she blessed him by giving all of Master Yuta's future children some powers. This kid that he's carrying has a special power. No one can hurt them." Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other in confusion.

"You mean.. our child has powers?" Taeyong asked and smiled. "How beautiful his power is?"

"I still don't know what this kid is capable of but all I can say is that he's a powerful Alpha." Yuta and Taeyong's eyes lit up. "He's an Alpha. How blessed we are."

"Congratulations." The couple celebrated with a kiss.

 

 

 

**_ "Master Yuta? Master Yuta? Where are you?" His butler's voice echoed from the darkness of the forest. Hearing his father's plans for his future, Yuta couldn't stop running away from the mansion. He's an Omega but a very young one to be kept inside. He just wants some freedom to play like a normal kid but his parents don't want it to happen.   
_ **

**_ "Go away!" He yelled, trying to find a safe place to hide away from his butler. "I.. I don't want to go home." He whispered, crying from despair while hiding from the big rock under the cave. _ **

**_ _ **

**_ "Can somebody help me!?" A loud cry from his left can be heard. Yuta's curiosity leads him to a beautiful woman who's hands were tied up on the rock. The eight years old knew that he's in great danger but the woman needs his help that he decided to find a way to remove that tie on her hands. _ **

**_ "Wait.. I'll help you, don't worry." The brave eight year old omega said and climbed on the big rock to remove the tie on her hands. After a few attempts to remove it, Yuta successfully cuts the tie off her wrists and saved the woman from danger. _ **

**_ "Thank you very much, young lad. What is your name?" The lady asked while her glowing wings showed up making Yuta froze. "Wow" _ **

**_ "Do you want to see more?" Yuta nods his head and the lady wiggled her wings to show her blue fairy dusts. Yuta giggled in amazement and played with the dusts. "Now.. what is your name?" _ **

**_ "Yuta... Nakamoto Yuta." The boy said and the enchanting lady lifts up her wand and swirl it in front of the boy. "Nakamoto Yuta, you helped me escape the trap. Because of this, I..reward you a gift that only you can posses. Being an Omega, all of your children will be blessed with unbeatable powers. This blessing will be effective once you conceive them from a young powerful Alpha that you love the most." A blue light came out from the wand that made Yuta fell asleep suddenly. When the eight years old Omega woke up, he's already sleeping inside his room wearing his pajamas, hugging his favorite octopus plushie that his mother gave to him.   
_ **

**_ _ **


	4. The First Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first update that I have done for the year. I'm sorry for the hiatus. I've been very busy due to work and some extra activities that I don't know... So... enjoy the update!

 

After the several pain that Yuta experienced from his first pregnancy to his child with Taeyong, he's finally in labor. The father of the child couldn't stop pacing back and forth in front of his laboring husband, hands couldn't keep in place, fidgeting and his lips biting. In contrast to this is Yuta's calm composure, he just keeps on rubbing his bump, watching his husband getting nervous. 

"Calm down Tae. You're not the one who's going to give birth." Yuta said and arched his back when he felt another contraction. "Everything's gonna be fine. Just be by my side at the delivery room."   


"I don't think I can handle this nervousness. I mean.. it's our first child. I'm going to be a father in a few hours." Taeyong said, holding some strands of his hair. Yuta can tell that he's freaking out and it's ridiculous for his sight.

"You're already a father after we conceived him. He can already feel you and even just the sound of your voice, he's so excited that he keeps on kicking me." Yuta grimaced when he felt another kick inside. "Gosh, this kid is going to be good at sports." 

"He better be. He's my first Alpha son and everybody's looking forward to him." Taeyong kneeled down and placed his ear on Yuta's bump. His husband isn't lying when he said that the baby keeps on kicking because he can feel his son inside, very alive. "Oh please, don't pressure our son like that. I just want him to be a happy kid like any children." He said and felt another pain from contraction. "I won't... I just want him to be aware that he's going to be the next Alpha Leader after me. Goodness gracious son, you're very alive!"

"He just want to get out now and see you..." Yuta felt another pain and this is out of ordinary pain that he felt a few minutes ago. He clutches his hands on his bump and looked at his husband with wide eyes. ".. like NOW!" Yuta screamed, simply implying that he's ready to deliver their first born. Taeyong wanted to freak out again but he keeps getting reminded by his husband to stand up, go out of the door and inform the doctor that he's going to give birth now. The doctor came with two nurses to assist and they checked him up  first before immediately bring him to the delivery room along with Taeyong. 

 

"At the count of three, push." The doctor instructed and Yuta followed. He tried so hard to push, pain overflowing his abdomen and other parts of his body while holding his husband's hand for support. Taeyong keeps on persuading Yuta, whispering sweet nothings to him and all the best and positive words that he could think of. Yuta heard another count and he pushed so hard again, much harder than his first push. It felt so painful to do it but for the sake of his son, he got the courage to do it again.

"You need to push harder, I can already see his head." The Doctor informed and held Yuta's legs to stay still. He positioned his hands, ready to catch the infant.

"One, two, three.. push!" The doctor said and with one great push from the pregnant Omega, a cry was heard inside the delivery room. Everyone's eyes were glued to the baby boy whose skin was glowing. Taeyong was tasked to cut the cord and carry his baby son who's still covered with blood and crying.

"He looks like me.." Taeyong said and kissed his son's forehead. Yuta watches the Alpha father and son and smiled contently before drifting to sleep due to exhaustion. 

 

The weather is quite fair and sunny compared to the past few days when it is a bit windy. The people in the city were amazed on how the birth of the first alpha changes into the best weather of the year. The townspeople were so excited to see the infant and give him some gifts to celebrate his birth.

Taeyong watches his husband sleeping while he feeds their son with milk. His mother and Yuta's mother were there, discussing the future of the next Alpha Leader. 

"After a few days, Taeyong's inauguration will happen. This is also the great time to show our little Alpha boy to the townspeople." Taeyong's mother said. 

"Have you ever thought for his name, son?" The Grand Omega Master asked. "It should be remarkable." 

"Mark..." Taeyong said while looking at his son. "His name will be Mark." The two old ladies laughed but stopped when they realized that Taeyong isn't joking about the name.

"That's a pretty good name for a baby like him." Yuta's mother said. "The most powerful Alpha Leader, Mark." The two mothers giggled again and they were joined by another laughter. They looked at the other voice and saw Yuta with wide eyes, smiling at them. His mother immediately went on his side, to ask his condition.

"How are you?" She asked. "I'm okay mother. Just a little bit in pain." 

"That's normal when you give birth. It's even more painful for you, I guess." Taeyong's mother said and went on the other side. Yuta was so thankful to them for taking care of him while he's pregnant with his child. They even gave him tips on how to take care of a new born baby. He's a bit nervous but at the same time happy that he can finally hold his son after a long time of waiting.

"Can I see him?" Yuta asked and Taeyong gave their baby boy to his birthgiver. Mark yawned cutely after he was transferred and snuggled closer to Yuta, who's all teary eyed, watching his baby fall asleep in his arms. "He's very cute."

"He is. He got his nose from you." Taeyong pinched his husband's nose playfully. "Yeah.. he got his whole features from you though. He looks so handsome."

"I agree." Both of them laughed.

 

 

 


	5. The Inauguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the last part of this chapter. :)))

 

 

The time has come to transfer all the responsibilities of being a city ruler to the next leader. The people inside the mansion are too busy in getting ready for the ceremony while Taeyong couldn't bother on taking care of his first born son. He reaches for his son's fingers as Mark clutches to it tightly, trying his best to bring it to his mouth. Taeyong giggled at his cuteness and stopped his baby from eating his fingers. 

"Sorry Markiepoo. Daddy's fingers are dirty." Taeyong cooed but the baby doesn't like it. He cried so hard on his crib and at the same time, a loud thunder was heard. He got startled at the loud noise and Yuta came out to check what happened. 

"Mark cried." Taeyong said and Yuta's hands clenched on his chest. "That scares me." 

The rain started to fall outside of the mansion. Yuta took the initiative to carry his infant and stop him from crying. Luckily, the baby favors his birthgiver and stopped crying. Taeyong also noticed that the rain stopped pouring and it's a great mystery to him if Mark is the one who made it rain.

"The rain stopped when Mark stopped crying. Also, on the day that Mark was born, it was the most perfect weather happened for the past few years ago. Yuta, I think I know Mark's powers now." Taeyong said and watches his son snuggle close to his birthgiver. Yuta took note of Taeyong's theories and observes his son while he's taking a nap. 

"If Mark can make the rain and stop it and even give a loud thunder, I guess he can control the weather then." Yuta concluded. Taeyong agreed to his husband and drew closer to give them both a peck on their foreheads. "Maybe." 

"Oh please don't let Mark cry again. That thunder scared the shit out of me." Both of them laughed and watch their baby smile. 

 

 

 

The inauguration ceremony was about to start. The townspeople gathered up in front of the mansion gate to witness the historical event. Taeyong watches his husband feeding their son with a bottle of milk, then at his townspeople who are very excited for their future leader. 

"Could I really be the leader for them?" More like he asked himself. 

"You're going to be a great leader, son. Trust me and yourself." His father said, patting his back for encouragement. "The ceremony is about to start. Lets go?" 

The father and son walked in front of the stage and waved to the audience. Taeyong's father stands on his left while the the chief justice placed his hand above it. 

"Repeat after me." The chief justice said and Taeyong followed. 

"I.. Lee Taeyong of Neo City, promise to lead, protect and love my city with my whole heart and soul. I therefore promise that I will make it even more better for my townspeople." The people cheered up for their new leader as Taeyong's father stepped down from the platform. The chief justice removed the pin from his father's coat and place it to the new leader, symbolizing that the new city ruler is standing in front of his people now. Yuta couldn't help but to be proud of his husband and walked to him, revealing his ownself with their son, Mark. 

The crowd awed when they saw the next Alpha leader. The cheers got louder and even sang their city anthem. Taeyong raised his fist up, chanting the name of his city with full power. "LONG LIVE NEO CITY!" The audience cried and cheered up loudly. The new leader carried his son and raised him up to show him to the public. The townspeople cried even more louder and made the baby giggle. At the same time, the wind blows strong from the stage making the banners and light materials flew away. Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other and gave Mark back to Yuta to stop what the infant's power is doing. 

 

 

 

 

"You know, after Mark's birth.. we never really have time to.... you know..." Yuta crawled in the middle of Taeyong's legs. His husband is busy reading the article of his inauguration while their little baby is fast asleep on the other door. Now is the perfect time for Yuta to do his thing as the city ruler's consort. 

"Hmmm.." The only response he got from him. Yuta was challenged even more and he grabbed Taeyong's shaft making the latter moan out loud in pressure. "Taeyong... are you going to ignore me again?"

"Hmm.." Taeyong's hands starts roaming around Yuta's hips and thigh making the latter do what he needs to do even more. He pushed Taeyong's hands away and pulled out his bathrobe only to reveal himself to him. Taeyong groaned, the sight of his husband naked is making him turn on even more. Yuta grabbed his shaft and stroked it up and down while watching Taeyong part his lips and whisper incoherent words. 

"Do you want more?" Yuta asked seductively and all Taeyong could do is to nod. Yuta fasten his pumps and starts to position himself on top of his husband. Slowly, he guides Taeyong's long hard rod into his rim and starts bouncing up and down making them both cry in utter mess. "Shit.. " Taeyong swore and pushed his head back in pleasure of feeling Yuta's tight hole again. It's been ages and he can still feel the tightness even though the latter just gave birth to their son a month ago. 

"Shit Yuta.. you're so good." Taeyong moaned out loud while Yuta is trying his best to speed up his ride and meet every thrusts that Taeyong is making. He too is moaning as hell but trying to keep it down for Mark who's sleeping at the other room. He clutches his hand on his mouth, suppressing the moans going from it. He can feel the knot forming in from the base of Taeyong's length and he clutches Taeyong's hand tight to know that he's near. Taeyong let go of his hands and held Yuta's hips and thrusted even faster and harder only to make Yuta cum on his husband's abdomen. A few thrust and ride, Taeyong spilled his juices out too with the knot locking them together on that position. 

"How was it?" Yuta asked while trying to catch his breath. 

"Good as usual... you're getting better, I mean." He kissed his husband's lips and waited for a few minutes before his swollen shaft subdue and pull it out of him. The couple lied down together with their body naked and dirty, not that they minded but they find it hot. Taeyong pulled out the banket and wrapped it on their bodies. He snuggled close to his husband and both of them drifted off to dreamland.

Little did they know, a new life has formed inside the Omega's body... waiting for them. 

 

 


	6. The City Ruler as Deity Among Deities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened this Feb and March so sorry for the delay of the update. Tbh, I'm supposed to be reviewing today but I just can't focus unless I wrote something about Yutae. Now here I am, posting my second update of the day.
> 
> Please read "I Just Want To Be Loved" too. Thank you. :)

 

It has been two months after the inauguration and the Deities chose to call the new city ruler as the Deity among Deities while his husband Omega as Master of Masters. It's very ironic since the couple had been called by the townspeople as other names but the Deities voted to make the title official for them. Taeyong started to do his job as the city ruler very seriously since the day after the inauguration. He always wakes up at 5 in the morning, jogging first in front of the mansion and wash up to cook for his loving husband.

Sadly, Yuta woke up facing the toilet bowl. Taeyong followed him inside, rubbing his back with a glass of water on his hand.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been vomitting since last week, that's dangerous." Taeyong saw how the other regurgitate. Yuta shook his head, reminding his husband that he's okay and he just needs some rest. The Deity Among Deities helped his husband to sit down on the bed, offering him the water and towel to wipe his face.

"Are you really sure that you don't need to seek for Doctor's help? I can call Taeil now." Yuta shook his head again and pulled his husband's arm to sit beside him. He hugged him tight, making sure that his mouth is near his husband's ear. "I... think I'm pregnant again."

Taeyong's eyes widen and pulled back from the hug. He looked down on his husband's stomach then back to his eyes before jumping out of the bed only to act like a kid who's very excited for his birthday party.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER AGAIN!" He chanted making Yuta laugh so hard on the edge of the bed.

It took a month to deal with Yuta's cravings. Mark is also a victim of his abusive squish due to his cuteness. The baby didn't even cry instead, enjoying his Omega father's affection for him. Taeyong suffered the most when his husband keeps on asking him to bring different types of fruits so early in the morning. Of course Taeyong doesn't want to disappoint him and followed his orders just to keep him satisfied.

"Taeyongiee ~" Yuta cooed while clutching on his husband's arm. "I want cuddles." 

"Of course you can.." Taeyong shifts his body to scoop his husband on his arm. Yuta nuzzled like a cat, sniffing every scent of his husband. 

"You smell so great." 

"I didn't even take a bath yet." 

"Still smells great." Taeyong chuckled and kissed his husband's forehead. 

It's very unusual for Yuta to hold a shovel and a pot. Taeyong watches his husband dig on the soil and plan the seeds that he kept since he first knew he's pregnant. 

Yuta doesn't even know how to plant so it's a huge mystery for Taeyong on how Yuta grew a bonsai on their window. 

Another weird thing is that Yuta wanted to adopt the poor deer from the forest. Ever since he got pregnant, Yuta keeps on visiting the forest and talk to animals. Taeyong doesn't even know how Yuta communicates with them but it seems like the animals can understand him very well.   


"Yuta? What are you doing?" Taeyong asked while carrying Mark. 

"Planting.." 

"Again?"

"Yeah.. I love planting." 

"O..kay.." 

The rain falls so hard and Taeyong's distress to stop Mark from crying is making him crazy. Yuta tried to stop him too but the little baby couldn't stop wailing and his body seems so irritated. Taeyong checked on Mark's body and got worried when he found a bleeding scratch from his thigh. Yuta, being a protective birth giver, panicked and kissed his first son's thigh. Miraculously, the wound starts to close and Mark's slowly calm down same goes to the heavy rain. 

"Did you just healed Markiepoo?" Taeyong asked Yuta, who's also confused. 

"I swear.. I didn't do anything! This baby inside did it!" He pointed on his stomach. Taeyong touched the little bump and caressed it. 

"Thank you for healing your brother." He said and kissed the little bump with love. 


	7. The Flowery Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda forced? Sorry, I'm actually sleepy but I want to finish this chapter... fast.

 

 

Yuta screamed so well that the birds and bees are gathering outside the window of the mansion. He couldn't describe the pain that he's feeling right now but he is sure that this is less painful than what he felt when he gave birth to Mark.

"SHIT! LEE TAEYONG AAAH!" Another push and the child was born. He can hear the sounds of his cries and it's a very beautiful sound in his ears. He wanted to see him up close but Yuta just wanted to sleep from exhaustion. Taeyong, for the second time, cuts the cord connecting his husband and child. He took the baby from the doctor's hands and smiled widely when he finally got to hold him.

"He's so precious." Taeyong whispered.

"Sir? Your child... was born with a flower?" The doctor said and gave the pink flower to the DAD. Taeyong knew that his son is unique too like his older brother but he can't clearly find out what this child is capable of. A flower? Sounds interesting to find out more. Taeyong placed the flower inside his pocket and gave his baby to the doctor to clean him up.

 

"What is that?" Taeyong's mother asked when he pulled out the pink flower from his pocket. Yuta's mother just arrived with Mark on her arms, yawning cutely with his bib still on his neck. 

"A flower. It came out directly from Yuta and I'm 100 percent sure that my son made that by himself." Taeyong said as he carefully placed the flower in a glass bottle that he asked. 

"It's like his symbol. I guess that's the symbol of his life, Taeyong. You need to take care of it." Yuta's mother said while wiping Mark's chin with the bib. Taeyong's mother agreed and helped Yuta's mother to take care of their grandson. 

"You have a beta son now. You better hurry and make an omega soon." She joked and Taeyong's cheeks turned red from all the teasing that he got from the two mothers. Glad that Yuta is still sleeping well, Taeyong took the opportunity to kiss his husband's forehead and wipe his face with a damp towel. 

 

A few minutes ago, Yuta was just sleeping but after going back to his room, he can see his husband standing while carrying their new born baby in his arms. In panic, Taeyong ran and assists Yuta in case that he's still bleeding after giving birth.

"Hey! It's okay, I'm not bleeding anymore. My wounds are even healed fast." Taeyong got confused until he remembers that their new born son can do it with his amazing powers to heal. He calmed down a bit and drew closer to his husband and their new born child.

"He's beautiful, Tae. He just looks like the both of us."Yuta traces their son's nose up to his lips. 

"Yes, he's just so beautiful like his Papa." Taeyong said and kissed his husband on his lips. "What do you want to name him, then?"

"Renjun."

"Renjun? Hmm... that fits him well." 

"Of course it fits him well. I thought about his name ever since I learned about my pregnancy."

"Why you didn't share it to me?" 

"I just want to reveal it after his birth." Yuta stuck his tongue out in a playful way. Taeyong couldn't get hold of his husband and picked Renjun up from Yuta's arm. The beautiful child is sleeping soundly and it's time for Taeyong to put him down on his crib. 

 

 

"Since you're already healed well... " Yuta can sense what's going on inside his head. Taeyong has been sexually frustrated ever since he found out that he's pregnant. He is too, to be honest and they didn't do anything at all just for the sake of the baby's health and safety.

He can feel how Taeyong's breath hitches when Taeyong back hugged him from his behind and kissed his neck, sweetly. Yuta can feel the frustration coming from the pit of his stomach and doesn't have the patience that his husband had.

"C-can.. we,, c-continue it inside... our r-room?" Yuta asked, stuttering from the pleasure that Taeyong is giving him. He then felt strong grip from his thighs and back, realizing that he was actually carried bridal style by his husband on their way to their room. 

"Lock it."

"Don't tell me what to do... you know that I hate someone who will disturb my... special time.." Yuta can feel the heat underneath his pajama pants. If Renjun didn't heal him so well, he might be still bleeding until now.

"... of course I will lock everything up just to make sure no one's going to destroy my time with you." 

"You are so horny."

"Says you who starts stripping in front of me." Taeyong growled and started to dive to Yuta's special part of his body.

 

The night ended with full of moans and pleasure while the flower that Taeyong kept inside the glass bottle shines even more. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for spending your time to read this fic. A comment and kudos is very appreciated. :D


End file.
